


Green Eyes

by livfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, ill add tags as they come up, they're in high school but its second semester and they're both 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the lab partners in all the school, Geoff had to be stuck with Gavin Free. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song Green Eyes by Wavves and got major Geovin feelings so this happened.
> 
> E for future chapters :)

Geoff stood outside his classroom, trying to ignore his friend’s voices.

“G, why the fuck are you actually going to class? Come on, its science you’re going to fail anyway”

Geoff just stood still, waiting for the teacher to come and unlock the door to the lab. All these rich kids didn’t have to worry about their scholarship being taken from them. Their parents had enough money to pay for them and none of them gave enough of a fuck to care if they failed classes. Geoff needed a decent grade in Chemistry to be able to keep is scholarship. His friends knew that. They didn’t seem to care.

“Aw whatever G, go have fun with the fucking nerds, when you decide to not _be_ a fucking nerd we’ll be at Callum’s.”

As his friends walked away Geoff thought about ditching with them. It was insane that this private school expected him to get good grades in science even though he got his scholarship through his writing. His math marks were decent enough that and his English and Media marks more than made up for his just average Economics marks. But he had failed chemistry mid semester. His teacher told him he had to get at least a B by the end of semester to keep an average high enough to be able to keep his scholarship. Losing his scholarship meant finishing his last year of high school at his old shitty public school. And that way he may as well say goodbye to any thoughts of college

 

As he stood in front of the door, the rest of his class started gathering around him. He groaned at the mix of people he was stuck with. Most of the class wasn’t that bad, people from his year that he hadn’t bothered learning the names of, a couple of students he did know the names of, but that would probably just ignore him.

 

There was, however, a few in the mix that he hated on principle. The popular, good-looking rich kids that were even more entitled than his own friends. There was Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood, and Jack Pattillo three football players. Michael was loud, crude and angry most of the time, the kind of guy who would punch Geoff for just looking at him. Not that Geoff was ever willing to test his theory. Ryan didn’t seem as bad. He was still a football player – and they all thought they were top shit – and on top of that he was apparently a male model. Jack, from what Geoff could tell was actually nice. He hadn’t really heard much about him really. But he was still hanging out with the others and that in itself was enough. Behind them was Jeremy, a short stocky kid who was neither into sports or really looked like he should be with the footballers but rumour was that he and Michael were close and Michael would knock anyone out who messed with him. He wasn’t a quiet kid though. He had a quick wit and was pretty smart, but Geoff would never admit he thought the two of them might get along.

 

The worst of them their group was not with them though. Geoff was glad as he scanned the crowd not to see the perfectly quaffed blonde hair of Gavin Free.

 

Jerem noticed him staring, elbowing Jack before nodding in Geoff direction. He looked away quickly, hoping that by some miracle they weren’t actually talking about him. He didn’t have the patience to get hit by Jones today.

 

When the teacher finally arrived to unlock the door and the rest of the students streamed in, each taking a place in the room on the tables of two. Geoff was one of the first to get to a table, sitting near the front, hoping that some poor sighted student would sit next to him. There was nothing worse than the thought of someone being forced to sit next to him. The universe failed to show him any mercy, the rest of the class avoiding him to the extent that the table next to him stayed empty until the last minute. So he was alone. He scanned the room to see if there were any other spare chairs around the room, but no luck.

 

The teacher sighed as he started to look around the room, catching eyes with Geoff briefly.

“Are you going to try harder this time, Ramsey?” The teacher peered at him over his round glasses that only made his face look even more like a moon. Geoff heard the couples around him sniggering at the comment.

“Yes, sir” Geoff looked down at his desk. He should have just ditched with the others. His teacher just kept staring at him, as if expecting him to say something more.

 

A loud bang at the back door distracted the teacher from his stare down.

“Free. I suppose you have a good reason for being late?”

 

Gavin Free. From what Geoff had heard, his parents sent him here from England and they were fucking rich. He was given the role of prefect that year and seemed to love the power it gave him. He was always getting Geoff’s friends in trouble when they skipped class to go behind the art department for a smoke. He - in Geoff’s opinion – was the epitome of everything Geoff hated about this school.

 

“Of course sir!” He said cheerily. Gavin walked forward to the front of the class and presented the teacher a note, which Geoff assumed was excusing him for being late to class for some bullshit reason. The teacher barely glanced at it before waving Gavin off to find a seat. Unfortunately the only spare desk was next to Geoff, and he knew it. Gavin stood a couple feet back from him, eyes scanning over the room.

 

“Free” the teacher said “There’s a seat next to Ramsey here” he turned towards Geoff now. “Is that going to be a problem, Ramsey?”

“No sir” Geoff replied in a grumble. He would rather be alone than with Gavin, but there was no saving him now. He moved his books to his side of the desk and slumped forward onto them. This was going to be a hellish class.

 

Gavin hesitated before putting his books next to Geoff, sitting down in the chair

“I’m Gavin” He said, a nervous smile plastered across his face.

“I know. Look I need to pass this class so if you could _not_ be a dick, that would be great” Geoff turned back to the front, pulling his notebook out of his bag and tried to follow what the teacher said. Half of it was gibberish to Geoff, writing equations on the board quickly and then turning to the class, who all seemed to be nodding along, like they knew exactly what he meant. After 15 minutes of bullshitting his way through notes, they were told to do an experiment with their lab partner as a ‘nice start to the semester’. Great.

 

Geoff groaned as he looked down at his notes, trying to figure out if what he had written down was the reaction they needed to recreate when he heard Gavin clearing his throat next to him. He hoped he had some idea of what to do.

“Um. Did you want me to get the equipment or did you want to get it?” Gavin said

Oh thank fuck he seemed to at least know what they needed.

“Uh sure. You get it. I’ll um… find the right page in the book” Geoff knew he sounded like an idiot but it was the only thing he could do.

 

Gavin returned moments later with what Geoff assumes was the right equipment, which to him just looked like some clear liquids in a bottle and a vial of metal shavings. He had no idea what the fuck they were doing.

 

“I can’t believe he’s making us do this experiment again. We did it last year and it was easy as all hell. I mean, can’t we do something that’s exciting like blow something up?” Gavin was chatting away as he started to set up the equipment. “Are they at least different questions than last year or can I literally just hand in my assignment from last year?”

It took Geoff a second to realise that Gavin had asked him a question, already starting to tune him out as he scoured his book trying to figure out what they were doing.

“Uh… here” he shoved the book towards Gavin in answer, who looked over it for a second before scoffing. “Same flipping questions I think. Oh well, it will be an easy first lesson” He was already finished setting up and was handing Geoff the small vial of metal shavings.

“I uh. I don’t know what to do now” Geoff said dumbly. He hated himself even more in that second, having to admit to this dick that he had no clue what they were doing. He was ready for Gavin to laugh at him, to berate him, to call him out for being an idiot but he did nothing.

“Oh.” Gavin stopped, trying to figure out a response “Were you not there when your class did it last year?”

“Probably not.” Geoff said, looking anywhere but at Gavin. He hated feeling like this.

“That’s okay, it’s really easy. You can watch me do it if you like, it might help you figure out what going on?” Gavin held out his hand for the vial.

Geoff was confused. Why was he being nice?

“Here” Gavin dropped a couple of shavings into the vial, watching bubbles slowly form around it as the reaction took place.

“Feel the side of it”

He took Geoff’s hand and gently placed the back of his fingers gently against the edge of the flask. “The reaction is creating the heat.” Gavin said.

Geoff flinched a little when he found the flask was warm.

“Ramsey.” The teacher was behind them. “How are you going?” The question was accusatory, like he didn’t expect a proper answer from him. Geoff stood frozen. He really didn’t know much about what was going on at all.

“He was just explaining that the reaction causes heat” Gavin said, stepping in before Geoff could answer. “I thought it consumed heat but he was just reminding me that in this reaction. It uh. Doesn’t”

The teacher looked at Gavin for a second, doubting it was the truth but sighed and moved on to the next couple.

He couldn’t stop looking at Gavin. What the fuck was going on here? Why was the biggest dick in the entire school being nice to him? He had no reason to. He could have just let Geoff look like an idiot but he saved him.

“Here” Gavin ripped a page from his own notebook and started scribbling on it. “This is what happened in the reaction” he finished drawing a diagram and began explaining what was going on in it.

“Thanks” Geoff said, still stunned at what had just happened.

“No problem. He really seems to hate you.” Gavin said, looking to the front of the room.

“Yeah.” Geoff stood awkwardly, not sure what to say or do, the bell ringing and saving him from the moment.

“Okay kids, off to your next lesson. Homework is all the questions on page 76 of your book. I want them done by tomorrow.”

Geoff packed his things, escaping the classroom as soon as possible. His next class was English. That class he would have no problem with.

“Hey” A hand grabbed the back of his jacket. Geoff turned to see Gavin stood with his arm out, offering him a slip of torn notepaper. He realised it was a mobile number “Message me if you need any help with the homework”

“What? Why?”

“I dunno. He picks on you pretty bad. Plus we’re partners now, we need to do well together” Gavin smiled, running off after his group of friends. Geoff stared after him for a second.

 

What the fuck?


End file.
